SomebodySomeone
by Louiseabean
Summary: A girl alone in the world, trying to find herself, and others like her. Meets someone who can change all that. Please leave reviews. (Crappy sounding, eh?)


Howdy all. This fiction was created purely for the love of Pyro and a dearest friend, forcing me into it. :) I don't own anything, blaa blaa blaa.  
  
Right, Lemme explain. There are 3 non-XM characters, Erin, A Member of a band called Blindside, and myself. So of course I will be described as being beautiful and just so wonderful. This is just a story I wrote for Erin and myself really, so no hate notes. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
So Gimme Fuel  
  
Gimme Fire  
  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
---  
  
They're watching her again. They all know, she can feel their stare. Whispers in the night, hushed conversations when She's out of sight. She's just a freak in their eyes. They're own blood, how can they treat her this way? She needs out, some fresh air would be good.  
  
The parks the same as always. Empty, but not alone. The park was the only place she could be herself. Not the person everyone else saw, the real her. The mutant.  
  
With a quick look around, she walked over to the lake. With another second glance around, she got to work testing her powers. She could manipulate water, not that impressive she thought, but it made her feel, so much better. Her defence against the world.  
  
She made the water rise, then fall, then turn into different shapes. She grinned, feeling powerful.  
  
"Quite a gift you've got there" A voice from nowhere, dark and mysterious, "What's your name?"  
  
She looked round to become face to face with a guy about her age. Dark hair slicked back, dark brown eyes. He was flicking a lighter in his right hand.  
  
"Erin."  
  
He grinned, "No, What's your real name?"  
  
"Aqua."  
  
"Hay. My names Pyro." He took the lighter, and with a spark, drew up a huge flame. In a second, a fireball was shot over to the keeper's shed. Flames went roaring up the shed, out ran the keeper ran screaming at the 'Young vandals.' Quickly Aqua rose the water from the lake and dropped it over the shed. This didn't please the man anymore. They ran off laughing, as the poor keeper was left with the remains of his shed.  
  
In a busy café they blended in.  
  
"So, How come I haven't seen you around here before?" Aqua sipped loudly at her coke.  
  
"I'm not from round here; I'm here with some friends from school. Er, Can't really talk about it." Pyro replied, chewing happily at his doughnut.  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yeah, Mutant High. You haven't heard of it?"  
  
She put down her coke and looked down at the road. Even in mutant terms, She was still outcasted.  
  
"Um, No." She glanced over at him. He grinned at her and put down his doughnut. "Sorry, I know how you feel. You kinda feel like you don't belong anywhere, right? Not knowing exactly who or what you are?"  
  
She looked at him amazed. It was like he had just read her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Um, Yeah. I guess." She looked at him and smiled, and shared his stare for a moment. Embarrassed, she looked at the table, and tucked her strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Hay John, We have to go man. Logan's having kittens here!" A dark figure approached the table. He had black hair, which came down infront of his eyes. His eyes were so intense, and such a strong blue, it felt like he could almost pierce someone's soul. His voice was smooth, his body was well built, and he was well tanned. He leaned of the table and grinned at Aqua.  
  
"You haven't seen Louise about have you?" a worried look came across the strangers face.  
  
"No man. Haven't seen her since this morning. She gone off again?"  
  
"Yeah, You know what she's like for going off." He looked over the table at Aqua, "Aren't you gonna introduce me to this lovely lady?"  
  
Auqa blushed at the comment.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry. This is Erin, also known as Aqua. I saw her down this park. She's like us. Can manipulate water. This is Christian, also known as Iceman. He can create ice."  
  
With the end of the sentence, Christian picked up Erin's coke cup and blew into it, frost formed around the cup.  
  
"If Logan catches you like that, You'll be chopped into lunch!"  
  
A small girl came skipping over towards the three, grinning madly. She had long light brown hair, with red tips at the bottom. She was wearing a short grey skirt; with knee high boots and a small pink T-shirt. Aqua guessed that this must have been the Louise that the guys were referring to earlier, seeing as how the 'Iceman' grinned, ran over and scooped her up in his arms. Christian shouted over at Pyro, telling him that he'd better hurry up and walked off with Louise down the street.  
  
Pyro looked over the table and sighed.  
  
"I watched you in that park. You obviously love your power. You're trapped here; you're so much better than these people are. Your gifted, don't let this place ruin it for you. Come with me, back to the school. The professor will teach you so much about your abilities, and you won't feel alone anymore. I promise."  
  
She didn't need to be asked twice. She hated this place, how everyone knew everyone else's business. She wanted answers to all the questions she had. She went with him and never looked back.  
  
---  
  
Well, that's all I can be arsed writing at the moment. I shall write more tomorrow. *Winks* 


End file.
